A Week of Shassie
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: When Shawn get kicked out of his apartment he stays with Lassiter. Oh, and don't forget Shawn's new cat tags along! Romance, hilariousness, and drama ensue. Slash of course! Saturday has started, new chap up!
1. A Regretful and Thankful Monday

Why the heck did I post this you ask? Well, I think it was temporary insanity.....the same thing that happened to me while writing this piece of junk.....

Well, I guess you could call that temporary insanity Tech Ed XP

* * *

Shawn slowly shuffled into the Santa Barbara Police Department. He plastered an adorable pout on his face and gave the cat cuddled against his chest a soft pat. When the people who were regularly there caught sight of him they slowly edged away. That pout meant that he wanted something that was probably not going to end well for the person who gave it to him. Nothing good could come out of it. Shawn walked past them and made his way over to Juliet's desk.

Juliet was so busy with work (imagine!) she didn't even notice Shawn until he plopped himself down on her desk. "Shawn!" She practically yelled. She looked up and saw his pout grow even more pouty. She didn't pay attention to it, her resistance would _not _crumble this time! She was too busy. "Shawn, I don't have time for you right now."

"But Jules this is important!" As if to emphasize the face the small fluffy cat meowed.

Jules lowered her pen while she sighed. "What?"

"I need a place to stay."

Uh oh. "You have an apartment."

Shawn looked away. "Well….I uh…kinda got kicked out."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "How?"

"My apartment doesn't allow pets and I found LBC 2 out on the street and took him home. Then my landlord found out and he already hated me my apartment went _poof_."

Jules resisted the urge to slam her head on her desk. She knew she would regret asking but she couldn't help it. "LBC 2?"

Shawn grinned and held the gray puffball towards Juliet. "Little Boy Cat 2!" He said proudly.

"Oh, how original." Jules muttered. Neither noticed that a certain head detective had long since moved closer to eavesdrop. "Why not stay with Gus?"

Shawn shrugged and set LBC 2 back in his lap when Jules refused to pet him. "He won't let me."

"Why?"

"'Cause he said he wouldn't ever let me stay with him after that last incident with the squirrels and the pineapples. Who knew those things would love pineapples and Gus's bed so much?"

Ok, this time she didn't ask. "Your dad?"

Shawn stared at her, his face saying 'your joking right?'

Jules sighed gain. "Psych?"

"Gus doesn't want Little Boy Cat 2 anywhere near his chair."

"I know what you're getting at, and sorry, but you can't stay with me."

Shawn's mouth dropped open. "But Juuuules!" He whined. "Why?"

"First, my cats hate other cats." Shawn gulped and squeezed LBC 2 tighter. "Second, I'm going to be working late all week and I don't trust you at my house alone for even a minute."

"But-"

"No." Juliet picked her pen back up and started filling out more paperwork. Shawn reluctantly slid off of Juliet's desk, petting LBC 2.

Lassiter looked at him nervously. Oh he was really going to regret this. "You can stay with me."

"What?!' Jules, Shawn, and LBC 2 yelled together. (LBC 2's came in the form of a loud meow.)

Lassiter shrugged. "It'd be better than you whining nonstop because you have nowhere to sleep." He snapped.

Shawn grinned, but held back the sarcastic comments that were bubbling up. "Thank you Lassie!" Lassiter rolled his eyes and went back to work, leaving Shawn to wait with LBC 2 for him to get done.

**--------------------------**

Lassiter gripped the steering wheel tightly, already regretting his decision to let Shawn stay with him. Shawn's motorcycle hadn't started so he was sitting in the passenger seat of Lassiter's car with Little Boy Cat 2 on his lap. Shawn was belting out _Love Game _by Lady GaGa at the top of his lungs. Also, annoyingly, and yet slightly amazing, LBC 2 was meowing in tune with Shawn. When Lassiter finally pulled up to his new apartment building (he moved out of the old one after the Drimmer incident) he practically ran out of the car. Shawn stopped singing (FINALLY!) and followed him, still holding LBC 2.

Lassiter opened the door to his apartment and groaned when Shawn instantly set LBC 2 down on his white carpet. Inwardly he kicked himself. A whining Shawn was better than Shawn staying at his house with a cat. Thankfully, it was late so he could go to bed right away and avoid spending extra time with Shawn. "The guest bedroom is there." He pointed to the first door on the left of the hallway. "Guest bedroom." Pointed to the first on the right. "Bathroom." Then he almost-ran to his own bedroom.

"Thanks Lassie!" Shawn yelled, smiling. Then, he led LBC 2 into the guest bedroom, thinking about the fun they could have here.

* * *

Well, I suppose since it is up you can review so I keep going C:

lol....things will get better! I promise!


	2. A Scary and Great Tuesday Breakfast

Here is the first breakfast!! I tried to add not-so-subtle hints at Shassie and a little denial XP  
I've decided to split the days because then I add more cuteness instead of _breakfast, end of day, done!  
_Tell me if you don't like that I'm splitting!

* * *

Lassiter's eyes snapped open. Something was burning.....his fire alarm was going off! 'He's burning my house down!' Lassiter thought as he jumped out of bed, running towards the smell. He was in such a panic he totally forgot that he was only wearing boxers. That is understandable of course, after all _Shawn _was staying at his apartment.

He slide into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Shawn standing on a stool, trying unsuccessfully to turn off the awful fire alarm, while a chopped up pineapple covered pretty much all of the counter space, and bacon burned in one pan, while two omelettes burned in the other. Well, that explained the smell and alarm. How does a single person make that mess only making breakfast? In order to keep Shawn from falling off the stool and killing himself (he didn't want to be sued!), Carlton shooed the younger man away and turned the alarm off himself. Shawn smiled and rushed to save the breakfast.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and grabbed the toast that popped up from the toaster and poured himself a cup of coffee. He watched Shawn flop around the breakfast and sighed. "Here let me-"

"Nooooo!" Shawn whined and swatted Lassiter's arm away.

Carlton threw up his arms in surrender and sat down at the small table. Seconds later a grinning Shawn placed a plate of half burnt food in front of him before taking his own breakfast and sitting down across from Lassiter. Lassiter looked down and it in distaste.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Shawn assured him.

"Sure." But he tried it anyway. He couldn't make Shawn sad by not eating it...that would make him whine. Surprisingly, it really wasn't that bad. Shawn smiled as Carlton took another bite and started eating his own food.

"The pineapple?" Lassiter asked, wanting to, and yet not wanting to know the explanation.

"It splattered...." Lassiter left it at that.

"I'll clean it up Lassie, no worries!" Shawn chirped. He was thankfully not mentioning Lassiter's lack of clothing. He kinda liked it....who knew Lassiter had that uh...many muscles? Shawn used all his will to keep from blushing. He took another bite of his pineapple omelette. He'd left out the pineapple in Lassiter's omelette, aparently nobody was as crazy about pineapples as him.

Stupid them. But, it was the right move because Lassiter was done with his omelette soon. It had been a long time since he'd had breakfast, let alone a homeade one like this. Even if it was slightly crunchier than it should have been.

The breakfast was spent mostly in silence. Both men would steal glances at the other, but besides eating, that was it. Oh, and well there was Little Boy Cat 2 eating the pineapples of the counters too. Finally, Lassiter was done and he stood up to clean off his plate.

"Nu uh!" Shawn grabbed it from him and took it to the kitchen for him. Lassiter couldn't help but notice Shawn's very nice b-....back. Back. He rushed off to get dressed, his efforts to not blush not exactly working. When he was ready he tried to sneak out without seeing Shawn, but again, he failed.

It was the traitor cats fault. Lassiter got his hand of the doorknob and _meow!_ Because it was so loud Shawn came out to investigate. "Bye Lassie!"

Lassiter weakly waved and rushed out, leaving Shawn grinning. "Thanks LBC 2!"

Little Boy Cat 2 purred and rubbed up against Shawn's leg. Even he picked up on the way they behaved around the other. Shawn got out the computer he'd had in the small backpack he'd brought with him and sat down on the couch, propping his legs up on the table and resting the laptop there. He was looking for a new apartment but most of his focus was on remembering Lassiter in his boxers. LBC 2 meowed and went to a different room. He didn't want to be there when Shawn was in immense pain from smiling too much.

* * *

Review please! I can't believe I got 3 reviews already! lol

Oh, and ~ You made me laugh so hard with that comment....Maybe both if they're lucky lol (beating = good for Lassie, screwing = good for both)

And thankies Mahala A.C. & Victoria Ackles for reviewing also!


	3. A Smoothietastic and CouchBed Tuesday

Hahaha I love LBC 2, he's so awesome XP  
Enjoy the rest of Tuesday's Shassie fun!

* * *

Lassiter rubbed his eyes and took another huge gulp of coffee. He'd gotten no sleep. Too much thinking about Shawn. Shawn's annoyance and what he could do to the house of course. His eyelids started to droop (how was that possible with twelve cups of coffee in your system?) but a meow made him sit up straight. Little Boy Cat 2 was sitting in the middle of his desk. Lassiter looked around for Shawn but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"How the hell?" He looked at LBC 2. "Where's Shawn?"

He only wanted him to give back LBC 2 to him. Wait, why was he talking to a cat? LBC 2 meowed and jumped off of Lassiter's desk. Lassiter rolled his eyes and went back to doing nothing (it was a slow day).

**Meow! **

Lassiter sighed and stood up, looking for the dumb cat. It was standing next to his desk, looking at him angrily. "What?"

Jules looked at him strangely.

LBC 2 started to walk towards the door. Lassiter reluctantly followed him. "I guess I'm taking my lunch break now." He told Jules.

LBC 2 was waiting for him at the door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. The cat walked out and Lassiter followed. Something was seriously wrong with him. Maybe it was too much coffee. He was following a cat somewhere for god's sakes! His curiosity sparked when LBC 2 led him to the smoothie place four blocks away.

LBC 2 again waited for Lassiter to open the door before running in and jumping into the lap of a very surprised Shawn. "Little Boy Cat 2!! Where the heck did you go?" Shawn hugged the gray fluff ball.

LBC 2 meowed and looked at Lassiter. Shawn followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows. "Lassie?" He started to crack up.

"What?" Lassiter asked, slightly offended that Shawn didn't say hi. Only because it was the respectable thing to do.

"A cat got Lassie!" LBC 2 was tilting his head before but now it was at the normal spot and he was purring. Lassiter did not see the hilarity of it. Nobody really would except Shawn and his cat clone.

"Why did I follow your cat Spencer?"

Shawn grinned. "I dunno, why did you?"

That, Lassiter did not have an answer for.

"OH! To get a smoothie right?"

Lassiter narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Well, have one anyway."

"I don't like smoothies."

"Have you had one from here yet?"

"No."

"Well then, you can't say that yet."

Lassiter gave in, he was on lunch break after all. "Fine."

Shawn jumped up, holding LBC 2 still, and led him over to the counter. It took ten minutes to get one because Shawn decided to list off all of his favorite smoothies. So, pretty much all of them. While they both drank their smoothies (Shawn had gotten a second one) they talked a little. Not about anything important. Just talked. It was nicer than the silence there was before.

Finally, Lassiter realized his lunch break was not an hour long and he thanked Shawn for the smoothie (it was surprisingly good) and practically ran to work. LBC 2 looked up at Shawn after he left. He meowed. Shawn smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Very nice."

Shawn, besides his time spent at the smoothie shop, had spent the whole day looked for the perfect apartment. Well, he might have watched tv a _little._ When Lassiter got home he found Shawn asleep on the couch, his hand still on the keyboard. LBC 2 was cuddled against his neck and the laptop was teetering dangerously.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and moved Shawn's hand from the laptop keyboard and then closed the laptop and set it in the middle of the coffee table. Lastly, he covered Shawn with a blanket. It was cold, and he did not need a sick Shawn anywhere need him. He smiled down at the sleeping figure and then rushed off to his bedroom, heart pounding. It was just because of the caffeine crash he was about to have though.

* * *

Review please! Wow, I didn't think that many people would like it! Thanks again for all of you that have reviewed! (and will review)


	4. A Boring Wednsday, but LBC 2 Has a Plan!

Just a short peak into what's to come! *evil laugh* Poor Lassie

* * *

"I thought you worked today." Shawn said as he padded into Lassiter's kitchen where Lassiter was making toast. How boring.

Lassiter looked mad of all things. "The Chief said I needed to take a break because I haven't used any of my vacation days in three years or something."

"Three years?" Shawn had used up all of his vacation days in his old jobs in the first month.

Lassiter nodded. "So?"

Shawn smiled and jumped up on the counter near Lassiter. "That's not healthy." Lassiter grumbled and started buttering his toast. "Sooo….what are we gonna do today?"

Lassiter stopped buttering. "We?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and stole one of his pieces of toast. "Yeah we! We're like-"

Lassiter held a hand. "No movie references!" He snapped. But thankfully, he let the toast thing go.

Shawn held up his hands in surrender. "Fine."

Lassiter nodded and grabbed his remaining piece of toast and coffee mug. He went into the living room and sat on the couch, avoiding LBC 2 who was sprawled almost completely across it. He wasn't going to kick it off, that cat was too….human. Shawn followed and he to avoided the cat and ended up practically in Lassiter's lap. Oh, this was going to be a fun day.

"Shawn?"

"Yes Lassie?"

"Get the hell off me."

Shawn rested his head against Lassie's shoulder. "Why? We need to plan the day remember?"

The contact sent shivers up Lassiter's spine. No, they didn't. That would mean that he was _excited_ that Shawn was putting his head there, and that wasn't possible.

"You plan the day, just get off me!"

Shawn pouted but scooped LBC 2 up in his arms and scooted over to the other side of the couch. Little Boy Cat 2 meowed at Lassiter unhappily. "S'okay LBC 2, we can plan the day now." LBC 2 purred and jumped down, heading towards Shawn's backpack in the guest bedroom. "Whatcha doing LBC 2?" Shawn asked curiously.

He got a meow in reply and he got up to investigate. LBC 2 was completely inside Shawn's backpack, purring loudly. Shawn rolled his eyes and lifted him out. Then, just to be sure, he looked inside his backpack. Oh yes! "LBC 2 you are a genius!"

LBC 2 meowed smugly and headed back to the couch. "Lassssssiiiieeee!"

Lassiter looked up, concerned about what the Shawn's completely enthusiastic filled voice.

Shawn waved two pieces of paper in the air. "Two all day passes to the amusement park!"

Lassiter's eyes threatened to pop out of his head while he choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?"

Shawn smiled and bounced over to him. "You said I could choose and I did! This! Gus wouldn't go with me-"

"I wonder why." Lassiter muttered.

"BUT it's gonna be fun!"

"Shawn I don't think-"

Shawn stuck his tongue out. "You can't take it back! Or I'll tell the Chief that you want even _more _time off!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

Lassiter sighed and shook his head. He had no doubt Shawn would convince the Chief to somehow make Lassiter take use his vacation days.

"Good! Now, go put some clothes on, and let's go!"

Lassiter reluctantly pulled himself off the couch and sulked towards his bedroom. Shawn smiled and gave LBC 2 a thumbs up before heading towards his room to get dressed himself.

Little Boy Cat 2 purred softly and went back to sleep. He'd gotten them out, and he'd totally helped Shawn again.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I love them!


	5. A Not So Fun, Fun Wednsday

Sorry 'bout the long wait! Family drama. But who cares about me? What about Shawn and Lassie at the AMUSEMENT PARK? Bahahaha this is less obvious Shassie and more Shawn getting Lassiter to loosen up....but it's fun all the same

I hate roller coasters myself, so I needed to do this. I NEEDED to.

* * *

Shawn bounced around Lassiter like a hyperactive puppy/bouncy ball.

"This is gonna be great!"

Lassiter rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. If he went along hopefully he'd be back at work tomorrow.

Shawn rambled on and on as he led Lassiter towards the booths at the front of the amusement park. He gave both tickets to the already bored looking guy (he was definitely not going to have a fun day considering the park has only opened a half hour ago and he was already bored) and tugged Lassiter into his own personal hell.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

Lassiter eyes the many roller coasters uneasily. Shawn ignored his look and searched around………There! He spotted the biggest, badest, loopiest, dropiest, and longest roller coaster in the park and _needed _to go on it.

Lassiter, the poor guy, was unaware of his fate as Shawn led him towards the roller coaster without saying a word. It was still early so the line was relatively small. That was good, it gave you less time to lose your nerve.

When Lassiter saw where he was heading he yanked away as fast as he could. "No Shawn, no."

"But-"

"No way in hell Spencer!"

Shawn was shocked. He could handle guys with guns but not a roller coaster? What the heck? "Lassiter, we're going." He sooooooo wanted to see a terrified Lassiter.

"No!"

Shawn pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Lassiter asked, suspicious.

"Calling Vick." Oh yes, he was blackmailing, and it felt so _cool_.

Lassiter's eyes practically popped out of his head. Shawn started to dial and Lassiter almost lunged for the phone before he realized that if it got broken Shawn would do everything to keep in from work. In fact, he'd probably give him some funky disease only he knew someone could get in California.

Lassiter deflated. "Fine."

Shawn grinned and bounced up and down. They waited in line for a few minutes. Time seemed to drag by slower than they had ever thought possible. Shawn's was spent in excitement, Lassiter's in fear.

When they were boarding Lassiter shied away like a frightened horse being forced into a trailer. And he was forced in by Shawn, who pushed him until the older man was sitting in the car. By that time Lassiter looked like he was going to both puke and pee himself.

"It'll be fun!" Shawn said again.

Lassiter just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would be over quickly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the roller coaster started up. He was holding the safety bar so tight it threatened to break. He really must love work.

Shawn couldn't decide whether to watch the track in front of him or Lassiter. He finally decided to alternate between the two.

Now, as they were noisily ascending Lassiter was much more interesting. Right at the top of the first drop Shawn yelled, "Lassiter!"

Lassiter's eyes popped open just as they started to fall (or so it felt like). He was so terrified he couldn't even close his eyes! Shawn had long since thrown his arms in the air while Lassiter still had a death grip on the bar.

As they approached the first loop Lassiter screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Shawn soon realized he would much rather watch Lassiter.

The older man's screaming continued until he was out of the car and on solid ground again. Shawn held back laughter as he led the shaking man away.

"You ok?"

Lassiter responded by rushing over to the nearest patch of bushes and throwing up his breakfast. And maybe even last night's dinner.

Shawn couldn't help but laugh now. "Your face…." Laughing. "It was…." More laughing. "Priceless!"

Lassiter glared weakly at him.

"Wanna go again?"

"What?" Lassiter again looked like he would pee his pants.

"It's always less scary the second time."

Lassiter did realize that it would be more fun the second time. It was definitely _not _Shawn's excited grin that made him say, "Fine."

Shawn did a little dance. "Yay!"

They went on that roller coaster again. And then they went on another. And another. And another. They stayed until the park closed and by that time they'd ridden most of them at least twice. Thought Lassiter would never admit it, he had fun.

Both were dead tired and didn't speak a word to each other in the car or apartment. The only words uttered were a sleepy, "Thanks Little Boy Cat 2."

LBC 2 meowed in happiness and curled up next to Shawn on the bed.

* * *

So....review? PLEASE? I love love love reviews! And thank you to all those who faved and alerted and reviewed already! I hadn't expected to get this much of a following for this *does a happy dance*


	6. A Nightmare And Early Thursday Cuddling

AHH! *latches onto this story* It's been like....A MONTH since I've updated! I'M SO SORRY! I was hit by a rabid swarm of plot bunnies and unfortunately none of them had any ideas for Thursday...  
I've still got to figure out the rest of the day, but I'll just wing it and type it up now, just to make up for the long wait  
Thankfully, after Thursday, I've got the rest of the fic planned out! YAY!  
And this? I was winging, I told ya

* * *

Shawn woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. His heart was racing as he looked around the room. Once satisfied no one was there Shawn sat up and curled in on himself. He might act cool about it, but being in danger _did _scare him, and every once in awhile nightmares would hit him, making him relive every close call again.

Little Boy Cat 2 rose from his spot on the pillow next to Shawn and meowed softly in his owner's ear. Shawn smiled shakily at him. LBC 2 rubbed against Shawn's side before nimbly hopping off the bed and sitting close to the closed door.

Shawn shook his head. "No."

LBC 2 seemed to glare at him. **Meow! **

Shawn jumped at the innocent noise and jumped up, shaking. He opened the door and even before LBC 2 could leave he slunk out the door. His eyes scanned the shadows as he walked the few steps from the guest bedroom to Lassie's quickly.

Once there, Shawn quietly knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Lass?" He called softly. He didn't want to wake him up but he was terrified, like he always was after a nightmare, and Gus had resolved to keep his phone off at night to avoid Shawn's late-night antics. Too bad Gus was the only comfort he had for the bad dreams.

A low groan indicated Lassiter had indeed woken up after Shawn's call. "Lass." Shawn said again, trying to get him to actually use words.

"Whaddya want?" Lassie slurred out, still half asleep.

"I had a nightmare."

"So?"

Shawn whimpered at Lassiter's harsh tone and the older man's eyes popped open. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a trembling Shawn standing in the doorway, looking like he'd seen a ghost. (Later Shawn would say he did. Psychic, duh!)

"Shawn?"

Shawn avoided looking at Lassiter. "Can I sleep in here?"

Lassiter normally would have refused but it would be like kicking a puppy. "Fine." He grumbled out. It was meant to sound harsh-ish but it sounded nice. Weird.

Shawn looked relieved. "Thanks." He whispered as he inched his way towards the bed, eyes darting every which way.

"Just lay down Shawn." Lassiter barked.

Shawn ran the last few steps to the bed and jumped in, miraculously managing to wiggle under the covers in under five seconds.

"I didn't mean-" Lassiter started angrily.

"Thank you Carlton." Shawn said in a voice filled with gratitude and no hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah….now go to bed." Lassiter was at a loss for words. He'd thought Shawn couldn't act like this. Hell, he didn't know _he_ could act like this either.

A few minutes later, just as Lassiter was almost asleep again, he felt Shawn shift. Instantly, a warm body cuddled up to his. Lassiter opened his mouth to snap at the 'psychic', but the regulated breathing meant he was asleep.

Grudgingly, Lassiter let it go, and again tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

There, one draft, typed in like...five minutes! Hopefully ya still like it....I wanted them to cuddle before kissing XP

REVIEW PLEASE!! I've gotten a ton of alerts but only 12 reviews, and it makes me sad....*sniff*  
But still, thanks to all that favorited and alerted, I'm glad my little corner of ff has brought you joy C:


	7. A Realization Of Love On A Thursday

Wow, I really shouldn't just wing it anymore should I? lol

* * *

Shawn woke up confused. Why was his pillow breathing? For a frantic second Shawn thought his pillow was alive before he remembered what had happened last night. Oh, he was _so_ screwed after last night! Lassiter would think he was a baby and things would be awkward when he realized they'd slept in the same bed.

The psychic detective calmed himself and decided to enjoy this moment while he could. Shawn leaned closer into the head detective's muscular body and moved his arm around Lassiter's chest.

Lassiter felt someone wrap their arm around him and he smiled slightly. He was mostly asleep as he closed his arms around the person laying on him. Subconsciously his head rolled over to rest on his bed mate's and he instantly smelled pineapples. Pineapples? Shawn!!

Instead of jumping out of bed like he thought he would he decided to let the younger man sleep. After being so scared last night he deserved to sleep a little longer.

Little Boy Cat 2 rolled over and rested his head against Lassiter's leg. He had found the only point the men _weren't_ touching at, and wiggled in there. And dang, it was comfortable. His efforts to help out his owner had paid off because he was warm and comfy. Life was good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shawn pushed himself out of bed, knowing that if he didn't now, he probably never would. Lassiter's eyes opened as his arm fell against the mattress, no longer having something to curl around. LBC 2 meowed softly and Shawn cursed himself. He sucked at getting out of bed.

"Hey." Shawn said dumbly.

Lassiter felt a smile tug at his lips as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Look, I didn't…I mean-" Shawn started, trying to find the right words for this awkward moment.

"I get it. Nightmare. No big deal." Lassiter said while making sure to hide the blush creeping across his face.

Shawn sighed in relief, but a part of him also wished that Lassiter thought it was more. Lassiter sighed in relief when Shawn had assured him this hadn't meant anything, but he also wished Shawn thought it did.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So Lassie, what do you want to do today?" Shawn asked excitedly. Both men were now fully awake, fully dressed, and fully away from each other (though that last part secretly disappointed them both).

Lassiter shrugged as he filled up his coffee mug. "Ask the cat." He suggested jokingly.

Of course, Shawn decided to do just that. "LBC 2!" He called. When the ball of fluff came padding over to him Shawn smiled. "What should we do today?" LBC 2 meowed angrily. "Oh wonderful kitty?"

LBC 2 purred a little and bounded over to the couch. He jumped onto it, and landed right on the remote. The TV turned on , and Shawn grinned.

"Nice and simple. Thanks my wonderful advisor!"

LBC 2 meowed and decided to go back to the guest room. He wanted more sleep.

Lassiter stared at Shawn in wonder. "Where the hell did you get that cat?"

Shawn grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. "I found him."

Lassiter snorted and plopped down on the couch, Shawn flopping down beside him. "We're having a nice, relaxing, TV watchin' day."

"Can't wait." And although Lassiter sounded sarcastic, the statement held some truth to it. A full day with just him and Shawn. And of course the annoyingly strange alien cat that came with the younger man.

* * *

O-O! Real Shassie love comin' soon! I promise!! But, I'll get them more lovey dovey if I get lotsa reviews! Soo...review please! lol I need a life


	8. A Makeout Disaster On A Thursday Night

Ok, as promised some Shassie love! But just because I had to, also some Shassie angst! Because nothing can be easy when Lassiter and Shawn are involved

* * *

Shawn groaned and threw a pillow at Lassiter. "Again?"

Lassiter glared at him. "Yes."

The two had decided to pass the remote to each other when one show was done. The result was Shawn would pick a show, then Lassiter, then Shawn, and so on. And it seemed that Lassiter watched nothing except Cops. That didn't go over so well with Shawn.

"Honestly, this is supposed to be _fun_!" Shawn whined. "Watching people do dumb things and get caught is _not_ fun."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and turned the volume up, smiling on the inside. Shawn was becoming less and less annoying and more and more charmi—less annoying. Shawn stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arm. He was the perfect image of a whiny kid who didn't get his way.

Lassiter looked at Shawn out of the corner of his eye. His pout was sooo hard to ignore. Lassiter tossed the remote at the younger man.

"Fine, but if you pick another cartoon I'll get out my gun."

Shawn grinned and snatched up the remote. "Deal."

His fingers expertly pressed the buttons and Lassiter thought that he'd do very well at professional channel surfing. Finally, with a mischievous grin, Shawn clicked on smoothing. Lassiter saw a flash of the Disney logo and gulped. Crap. What had he gotten himself into?

"Shawn…" He growled.

Shawn laughed. "You said no cartoons, and it's not. Trust me Lass, you'll love this."

And that is exactly how Lassiter knew he _wouldn't_ like it.

"At least tell me what it is."

Shawn bit his lip to keep from laughing. "High School Musical."

Lassiter had no idea what that was, but the 'musical' part was enough for his eyes to widen in horror. Shawn couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"It isn't going to be _that_ bad."

Despite the reassurance, Lassiter slumped against the back of the couch and tried to mentally prepare himself for a musical of all things. How does one prepare themselves for that though? For a trial he'd go shoot something first (only sometimes that thing would be a target board) but for this, what could he do?

"Oh god help me."

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Lassiter could swear his iq level was dropping at an alarming pace, and yet he still found himself glued to the screen. At the end he actually found himself smiling a little.

"Awww! Lassie liked it!"

"Shut up!"

Shawn maneuvered around Little Boy Cat 2 so he was sitting by the older man. "You did. It's ok to admit it. It was cute."

"Things like that don't happen in real life." He got out. He couldn't bring himself to either deny of agree with what Shawn said.

"Happy endings sometimes do."

"There are no happy endings."

LBC 2's fluffy head shot up. **Meow? **Shawn grabbed him and cuddled him. "They do too! Don't listen to Mr. Grumpy!" LBC 2 purred in acceptance.

Lassiter sighed, irritated. Shawn narrowed his eyes. "Ok glass-half-empty-man what's wrong with you? Happy endings aren't supposed to piss people off, in case you didn't get the memo."

The detective looked away. "Nothing's wrong."

"Bull crap!"

"Happy endings like that prove how screwed up real life is."

Shawn inched closer and set LBC 2 down. "Is this about Victoria?"

Lassiter avoided looking at Shawn at all costs.

"Geez! Lassie, look at me."

The head detective didn't

"Carlton, _look at me_!"

Reluctantly his eyes locked on Shawn's.

"Victoria wasn't the right person for you. God, if she was stupid enough to let you go I'm surprised you even wanted her at all. Thought you'd want someone who _wasn't_ stupid."

Lassiter's eyes widened and Shawn's did too once he realized what he said. "You think she was stupid for letting me go."

Shawn blushed slightly. "Well, yeah."

"Why?"

Shawn leaned his eyes back and now took Lassiter's previous position of avoiding eyes like they were the plague. "Well, you're a good cop, smart, and….cute."

Lassiter choked on air. "Cute?"

Shawn turned even redder. "Well, I guess more hot than cute."

Lassiter's breath caught as Shawn looked up and their eyes met. Shawn was blushing deeply, and Lassiter had no doubt he was too. They just stared at each other for a couple seconds before they leaned closer.

Their lips pressed together, and Shawn smiled around the kiss. Lassiter brought one hand to Shawn's neck while the other held him up as Shawn laid back. LBC 2 quietly slipped away, not waiting to disturb them.

Shawn's tongue pushed back Lassiter's teeth with no resistance. Lassiter was surprised at how perfectly the two fit together. How perfect they were. The two men made out, getting to know every inch of each other's lips and mouths. It wasn't until Shawn's hands started to undo the top button of Lassiter's shirt that things went wrong.

Lassiter instantly recoiled, practically jumping off the couch and away from the fake psychic. Shawn sat up almost as fast. His eyes showed pain and fear. He was scared of what Lassiter might say, and how bad this could go. Lassiter's eyes betrayed nothing. He slipped into his cop mask.

Lassiter turned around, making his way to his bedroom, or the door, he didn't know yet. Shawn jumped up and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Lassiter yanked his arm away and took a few more steps. "Leave me alone."

Shawn ran out in front of him, furious. "You can't just leave and pretend this didn't happen!"

"It _didn't_ happen." He snapped.

Shawn's mouth dropped open as Lassiter brushed past him. He went to the nearest escape route – the door that lead outside.

Shawn blinked back tears as he tried to mask the hurt he felt. Did Lassiter really not care? "No."

Lassiter turned around, confused. "What?"

"This is your house. I'll leave. It's obvious you don't want me here." Shawn made it to the door quickly. His hand was on the doorknob before Lassiter could speak.

"Wait, Shawn-"

"Screw you."

Lassiter was left completely shocked as the man he liked walked out the door. Little Boy Cat 2 scrambled past, and made it out the door just before Shawn shut it. The last thing Lassiter heard was a loud hiss.

* * *

Ok, on one hand I loved this, and on the other I didn't....please tell me if I did ok on the slight love scene....it's kind of the first time actually not saying something like 'they kissed'.....did it suck? Was it ok?

Second, I tried to put in humor, love, and angst, and I dunno if I did ok :S And Lass kinda got moody too fast I think

So, please tell me if I did good or bad! PLEASE!!!


	9. A Drunk And An Idiot On A Friday Morning

OK, within a couple minutes I got two, "WHAT THE HELL? DRAMA?" comments XP Sorry guys, I had to! Cuteness will drown it out later! PROMISE! I really didn't think you guys would be that unhappy

* * *

Henry was a man who liked his sleep. He woke up early and went to bed late, but that's what made sleeping so much better. So, when he heard a crash downstairs before a very loud, "**SHIT**!" in his son's voice, he was considering blocking the part about his son being the one downstairs and shooting the intruder. Hadn't he taken away Shawn's key? He could have sworn he did.

With a loud groan he flung the covers off and stood up, trying to ignore the loud cracking sound his back made. He stomped down the stairs, ready to kick his son's ass. "Shawn I swear to God-" He stopped when he saw his son.

Shawn's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he was most certainly drunk. "What the hell happened to you?"

It took Shawn a couple minutes to focus in on who was talking. He was sprawled out on the couch, close to passing out. "Bars."

"I can see that."

"Then why'd ya ask? You always ask stupid questions like that. I mean, you always know what I'm doin' so why do you bother asking anymore? You're kinda stupid." Shawn slurred out.

It took Henry about a minute to actually make out what he was saying though. It confused him. Even drunk Shawn usually wasn't suicidal enough to be rude to him. It was only when he was really upset that it happened. Henry decided not to push it.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"Yer not gonna yell at me?"

"I will tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright."

Henry turned to walk away; shaking his head at his son that he sometimes wished wasn't actually his son.

"He doesn't like me."

Henry turned around. "What?"

"He doesn't like me." Shawn repeated. There was a soft purr as a small gray ball of fur nudged its head against Shawn's cheek. It was all Henry could do not to yell at Shawn for it. Cats were bad news when it came to his house and Shawn. He'd learned that the hard way.

"Who doesn't?" Sober Shawn wouldn't really talk to him, and Henry actually did want to help his son feel better. Before yelling at him.

"Lassie!" Shawn said, as if it were obvious.

"So?" Henry thought it was obvious that the head detective didn't really like his son that much. He didn't see why it really mattered.

"I love 'em." Shawn whispered so softly Henry wasn't sure he said anything.

"You what?"

Shawn ignored the stupid question and went on. "He totally kissed me and tried to ditch me too!" He laughed bitterly. "At his house it wouldn't have worked so well though."

Wait, back up. Kissed? If there was any time Henry was sure he'd have a heart attack this was that time. He was a cop; shouldn't he have noticed this before? His son-- Shawn that has dated more girls than he's looked at – liked a guy? And Lassiter of all people?

"Just, get some sleep ok son?"

Shawn shrugged unhappily and shut his eyes. LBC 2 looked up at Henry and meowed. Henry, despite being sane, seemed to know what the little cat was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

Three o'clock in the frickin' morning and he already had a major headache and a drunk and upset son on his couch.

**SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL**

The last thing Juliet O'Hara was expecting at three in the morning was a phone call from Lassiter. She answered it reluctantly, ready to chew his ass out.

"I swear, if you called me to work, I will kill you."

"I didn't."

Juliet sat up, surprised at how upset the gruff detective sounded. "What's wrong?"

Lassiter sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Well, you did. So, tell me why."

"Shawn."

He said it so brokenly Juliet was sure he was hurt or dead or something. "What about Shawn?"

"He left. I screwed up, and he probably isn't coming back."

Juliet tilted her head. "I'm lost."

"I-I think I love him. But I screwed up and he's mad, and he has every right to be."

Juliet snorted. "God, men, so unbelievable."

"This isn't funny!"

"I know but honestly, I don't see how I can be of help here."

"You're the only one I could call, I thought you could tell me what to do!" Lassiter replied, almost yelling now.

"You _know_ what to do. Once it's a reasonable hour go after him."

"It's not that simple."

"It _is_ that simple."

Lassiter's voice got quiet again. "I don't know if I can."

Juliet was the one who got louder now. "You can and you will. You shoot something no hesitation but when it comes to love you're hopeless. Shawn doesn't deserve you being a coward."

It was quiet for awhile until Juliet heard a soft, "Thank you." She hung up the phone and shook her head. "It's like they're stupid or something." She said to the empty air as she laid back down.

* * *

Review please! The drama is almost over, so don't fret and just bare with me!


	10. A Friday Of Puking And Scarring

Well, I just wanted to get this out quickly....hopefully that doesn't show lol

* * *

With all the thoughts whirling around in his head Henry was surprised he'd even gotten to bed. And when he did it seemed like only seconds later he was awoken by a loud meowing.

He blinked his eyes open and was greeted with the sight of a fluffy cat staring at him from the floor. "What?" He snapped at the cat.

Little Boy Cat 2 meowed again and left the room. Henry sighed deeply as he was reminded exactly why he hated animals. He slowly got out of bed and headed down the stairs in search of his son.

The sound of puking met his ears as he walked down the hallway. As he passed the open door of the bathroom he caught sight of Shawn, leaning over the toilet and looking like hell. The cat was purring against his leg, trying to offer comfort.

Henry leaned against the doorframe and waited until his son was done. It didn't take very long. He went to bars all the time, so he'd built up a tolerance to at least barfing. The only reason he was barfing now was because he'd drunk more than he ever had in one night.

As Shawn flushed the toilet he glanced up at the still staring Henry. "Glad I could entertain you." He muttered.

"You ok?"

"Fine." He got up and washed his face in the small sink before snatching his _very_ old toothbrush he'd never gotten rid of. He unloaded half of the toothpaste on it before he started to brush. "Why are you still here?" He asked through a mouthful of stuff.

"It's my house."

He spit. "You know what I mean."

"I want to see if you're….ok."

Shawn choked and stared at him. "See if I'm ok? Who are you?" He rinsed out the sink and put his toothbrush down before turning to look his father over.

"Do you remember what you told me last night?" Henry ignored Shawn's question.

"No, the last thing I remembered is getting kicked out of like, the fifth bar for smuggling a cat in and then getting in a cab."

Henry sighed. "You are so irresponsible."

Shawn pushed back him out the door. "Whatever. I don't need your lectures right now."

Henry stopped Shawn by putting his arm out. "I don't want to lecture you. At least not now. I just want to talk."

"Well, at least let me lay down. My head is killin' me."

Henry raised his hands in surrender and followed his son downstairs. Once Shawn was comfortable, and LBC 2 was on top of him, Henry finally sat down too. He tried to see if Shawn actually _wanted_ to talk.

"Why'd you even go out last night?"

"I got bored."

Ok, so much for that. "Kid, talk to me."

Shawn turned away. "It's nothing."

"Bull."

The younger Spencer just bit his lip and decided not to say anything else.

"Oh screw this. How long have you liked Lassiter?"

Shawn sat up quickly and then groaned and held his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The reason you broke into my house at three in the morning!"

LBC 2 hissed and curled more into Shawn's lap. Shawn patted him. "A long time, ok! And I thought he liked me too damnit."

"Well maybe he does."

Shawn shook his head. "No. He doesn't."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Practically!!"

"Until you know for sure you can't just give up and mope."

Shawn looked his dad in the eyes. "What, are you trying to _help_ me?"

"I don't like your drunk ass inhabiting my couch."

Shawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"How'd you get in by the way?"

"I picked the lock."

"You can't pick locks."

"I can when I'm drunk. It was the only way to get into Gus's house."

Henry let it go. It wasn't worth the long explanation Shawn would give. "Go talk to him."

Shawn got up and made his way to the door. "I guess."

Henry went back upstairs, shaking his head the whole way. Today was like the Twilight Zone.

Shawn opened the door and came fast to face with Lassiter. He had his arm raised, ready to knock, and looked slightly scared.

"Hi." Lassiter greeted, surprised.

Shawn looked down at his feet. He had no idea what the hell to say. LBC 2 rubbed against his leg and meowed impatiently. "Oh. Hi."

It was quiet as both men tried to think of something to say. Finally, they did.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

Both looked at the other in surprise.

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Lassiter asked.

"I shouldn't have…"

Lassiter knew where the younger man was going. "No! I was an idiot. I screwed up and hurt you and I didn't mean too."

Shawn tilted his head and looked into his eyes. "But you still don't like me do you?"

Lassiter didn't answer verbally, he just grabbed the front of Shawn's shirt and smashed his lips against Shawn's. Shawn was shocked at first, but he soon attacked Lassiter's lips eagerly.

Henry walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later, expecting his son to already be gone. Instead, he found his son being pressed into the wall by the very head detective Henry wanted to kill last night.

The older Spencer let out a surprised yell and got the hell out of the room before Shawn and Lassiter could even pull their lips apart.

Shawn laughed. "Oops."

Lassiter smiled at him and grabbed his hand while pulling away. "I want you to move in with me."

Shawn grinned. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'd love to!"

Shawn flung himself into Lassiter's arms, previous heartbreak forgotten.

* * *

Please review!!


	11. A Phone Call And Threats On A Friday

Sorry for the wait! Summer has killed my brain! And so has the realization that I'm going to high school next year.....OH NOES!

* * *

Shawn reluctantly pulled himself from Lassiter's arms. The older man tilted his head. "What is it?"

Shawn bit his lip shyly. "You don't have to do this…."

"I want to!" The detective argued.

Shawn looked down. "But, do you want me to move in with you? Really? 'Cause just being with you is enough if you-"

Lassiter grabbed Shawn's hands in his own and tried to catch his eye. "You've already stuffed my fridge with your food, and things that barely pass as food, Little Boy Cat 2 has marked his territory on my couch, and I bet that you barely even looked for an apartment of you own."

Shawn smiled. "I got distracted." He defended himself.

Carlton grinned at the younger Spencer. "I'm completely sure about this. Move in with me."

Shawn's smile spread into an evil smirk. "Prove it?"

Lassiter got a bad feeling. "How?" He asked suspiciously.

Shawn pulled out his cellphone from the jeans he'd never changed out of. Without even thinking hard he expertly dialed Juliet's work phone number.

"Juliet O'Hara." The detective answered after a few seconds.

Shawn rolled his eyes. She was spending to much time with Lassie if she was answering her phone like him.

"Jules, put me on speaker!" The fake psychic said excitedly. He could practically see the eyeroll that Juliet did after he said this.

"Why?"

"Please, just do it!

The blonde girl noticed how happy he sounded. "Does this have anything to do with Las-"

"Jules!" Shawn pleaded.

Juliet sighed. "Fine."

"And turn the volume up!"

The only reply was a groan before he noticed Juliet had done what he'd asked.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Lassiter demanded nervously.

Shawn quickly put his own phone on speaker and ignored him. "Attention everyone!"

Anyone within earshot of the voice coming from O'Hara's phone were instantly alert. This was going to be amusing.

Shawn took in a deep breath. "Carlton Lassiter and I are lovers!" He screamed.

Lassiter's eyes bugged out. "Shawn!"

Everyone at the police station gasped. "What?"

"See, he won't deny it!!" Shawn yelled. He held the phone over to Lassiter, but the detective made no move to deny the claim.

Juliet grinned and resisted the urge to do a happy dance. "Good job Lassiter." She said, breaking the shocked silence.

Buzz was the second person to speak. He clapped excitedly and let out a cheer. "Go Shawn and Lassiter!" As everyone looked at him like he was crazy he realized that Lassiter was probably going to give him hell for his little remark. "Err…congratulations."

"Thanks Buzz!" Shawn yelled before ending the call. Then, the psychic turned to Lassiter.

The older man crossed his arms and shook his head. "You are such an idiot."

Shawn grinned. "But you love me right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

The two men kissed again and a happy meow came from the small cat standing in the doorway, purring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Shawn and Lassiter left Henry's house. Lassiter was a little bit frightened and Shawn was smiling.

"That went well."

The detective sent the younger man a look. "That went _well_? He threatened to kill me!"

"_But_, he didn't kill you." Shawn pointed out.

He sighed. "You're dad is…"

"Charming?"

Lassiter shook his head and opened his car door.

Shawn grinned. "Well, at least he's better than your mom."

Shocked eyes met his. "You talked to my mother?"

"Yeah. She's weird." He laughed.

Lassiter nodded slightly. "That's one word for it. But she doesn't threaten to neuter me."

Shawn laughed at his new boyfriend. "Only if you deserve it!"

* * *

...This was random....and bad....and short

But I'm working on the next chap, so it should be up today!! In the meantime, please review!!


	12. A Continuation On A Friday Night

Just wanted to get Friday done....Sorry, I got distracted, that's why this is late. Sorry! lol  
Short again. Gosh, that's becoming a theme. Sorry again guys.....

* * *

As Carlton's car pulled into the parking lot for his apartment Shawn really took a look at the building.

"I've never really lived in such a nice place before. If we get kicked out, it's not my fault. It's the posh people who live next door."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "You _won't_ get us kicked out." He said firmly.

Shawn grinned evilly. "And if I do?"

"You'll have to find someone else to stay with as you look for a new apartment."

"….Like, my own apartment?"

Lassiter nodded. Shawn tried to see if he was serious and finally nodded. "Ok, ok. I guess I'm the only one who doesn't mind getting kicked out of…anywhere."

Lassie shook his head and sent a glance back to Little Boy Cat 2. "What did I get myself into?" He asked the cat.

LBC 2 meowed and jumped into the front seat to cuddle with the detective. Carlton wanted to push the gray fluff ball off, but he didn't have the heart to. "You're just like Shawn."

Shawn laughed. "You're talking to a cat. Didn't you yell at me for that once?"

Carlton turned a little red and got out of the car. "I don't remember that."

"Suuuuure." Shawn teased as he jumped out of the car. "You know we never got to finish our TV watching day." He meant both the watching TV part, and the part that happened after that. Preferably they'd finish the latter though.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The remote fell to the ground, forgotten, as Shawn tugged Lassiter up. The detective smiled and let himself be led to the bedroom. The tv was left on, an old episode of cops still illuminating the living room.

As the two men headed to the bedroom clothes were taken off and discarded randomly. Once the older man pushed the fake psychic onto the bed both were completely naked. Shawn smiled in happiness. He'd been waiting for this for a long time.

LBC 2 purred as he walked towards the guest bedroom. No way in hell was he going to sleep in that room tonight, but at least his master was happy. That had been his goal all along after all. And getting to sleep on a giant bed by himself was always a plus.

* * *

*giggle* I made Shawn so....I dunno....you find a word for it lol

I can't believe how many people are following this!!! I love you guys! Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, I'll try to get better on that! Promise!

Review please!! Reviews make me happy happy happy!


	13. A Weird Position On A Saturday Morning

Well, this is later then intended but it's finally up! And, next chap should be up soon! Sadly, only the rest of Saturday and Sunday remain for this fic....I'm gonna miss it :D

Hopefully this chapter had the normal humor in it because I just got done writing it and haven't reread it XP

* * *

When Lassiter woke up the next morning he was uncomfortable for many reasons. Reason one was, of course, his ass hurt. That was Shawn's fault. The second reason was he was feeling an uncomfortable pressure on his whole body. Opening his eyes quickly he realized this was Shawn's fault too.

Stupid Shawn.

See, Shawn was not sleeping on his side of the bed, and he wasn't just curled up really close to Lassie. No, Shawn was on top of the detective.

If the psychic was really going to move in this could not be an every night thing. Shawn was laying on his stomach and breathing deeply, right into Lassiter's neck. Thankfully though, he wasn't snoring. Lassiter might have killed him if he was snoring so close to his ear.

Knowing there was no way he could go back to sleep this morning he carefully tried to wiggle out from underneath Shawn. Shawn responded by wrapping his arms around Lassie and shifting so that his knee was shoving into the older man's hip.

With a growl Lassiter gave up on trying to be nice and just shoved Shawn off. Even though he'd pushed Shawn to his right the idiot shifted his weight so he fell right off the bed. With a comical flail the confused man hit the ground and yelled.

Carefully Lassie stepped over him and walked to the closet as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile Shawn was whining up a storm. "What the heck Lassie?"

"You were on top of me."

Shawn laughed. "You didn't seem to mind last night."

The laugh died as Lassiter glared at him.

"Well you didn't!" He sat up, rubbing the spot on his head where it had connected with the floor. "What time is it anyway?"

"6:00." Carlton replied nonchalantly.

The younger man's eyes bulged. "Why?"

"Because that's the way time works Shawn."

"Why are you up?"

"It's the time I usually wake up."

Shawn almost had a heart attack. "You're crazy!"

"That's great coming from the 'psychic'."

Shawn ignored this and climbed back under the covers. "Come back to bed." He whined.

Lassie looked at him like he was growing another head.

"Fine…" Shawn pouted, curling up under the comforter childishly.

With a roll of his eyes Lassiter walked out to the kitchen, now wearing a hideous pair of blue plaid pajama pants.

When Lassiter's coffee was done five minutes later he looked up to see an angry Shawn waddle out of the bedroom holding the blanket around him and having a tired looking Little Boy Cat 2 on his shoulder.

"You suck." He snapped at Lassiter.

Carlton grinned and left an angry Shawn at the table to go to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Shawn jumped up and headed for the coffee pot. If Lassie was going to wake him up this early, he was going to have caffeine.

When Lassie came out of the bathroom he saw a smug Shawn holding an empty glass. "What did you do?"

Giggling Shawn pointed to the now-empty coffee cup.

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did Lassie."

Horrified Lassiter pulled his own coffee away from Shawn.

"I needed to wake up!" Shawn defended innocently.

"You and caffeine could never make a happy result."

"Nope."

"Today is going to be hell isn't it?"

"Yup."

With a loud _smack _Lassiter's head met the table. Shawn grinned. "But I'll be energetic when moving my stuff in so you don't have to do all the work!"

"Can I change my mind about you moving in?"

"No way. Last night sealed the deal."

Groaning loudly Lassie sat up. "Let's get this day over with then." He stood up and walked to the door, Shawn close at his heels.

"Can we bright LBC 2?"

"No."

But Shawn scooped the fluffy little cat up anyway and skipped behind Lassiter to the car. "Can we see Jules?"

Carlton sighed. "Fine." He answered, hoping it would shut Shawn up.

"Sweet!"

As Shawn turned on the car sterio and started to sing along to some song he didn't know (instead of saying the words he said pineapple over and over to the beat) Lassiter wished he could run himself over with the car. Or maybe he'd run Shawn over…..

* * *

Review please!!! I would like to know you guys still care :D

Oh, and I've decided that LBC 2 is gonna have babies (and I already know who with :D)

Aaaaand, Shawn and Lassie will get married. I KNOW!! It's exciting XP

How will this happen in just 2 days? Well, you'll see


End file.
